Can't Stand with You Anymore
by aikano mahardina
Summary: Luhan terlalu jatuh kedalam skinship yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun, ia mencintai maknae EXO itu tapi tidak dengan Sehun! Dia membenci gay! Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah pada perasaannya, ia memilih menjauh dari Sehun dan meninggalkan EXO, tapi kemudian Sehun tersadar... Bahwa ia juga mencintai Luhan. BoysLove. YAOI. This is for you HunHan Shippers! Repost.
1. Chapter 1

A HunHan FanFiction

Can't Stand with You Anymore

By

 **HanRinnie**

All casts belong to God, their parents, their agency, and theirselves

YAOI | BOYSLOVE | TYPO(s) | Hurt/comfort | Romance | Rate M

OC!Darell Davidson © **Navinkaarcher**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Lelaki mungil itu mengapit seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya itu. Ia melambai ceria pada para ribuan penggemarnya di bawah sana, sesekali ia menengok pada pemuda yang tengah ia apit. Datar. Itulah ekspresi yang selalu Luhan dapati ketika ia mendongak menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Jika kalian menganggap mereka adalah sebuah couple manis di _boy group_ yang sedang dielu-elukan itu salah! Ini hanya skinship yang ia lakukan atas dasar suruhan agensi demi mendongkrak popularitas mereka, dan pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Setelah semua acara selesai semua member berhambur ke backstage untuk membersihkan diri dari peluh mereka atau sekedar beristirahat untuk minum.

Luhan tersenyum tatkala dirinya melihat seseorang yang tengah ia sukai sedang terduduk disebuh sofa dengan peluh membanjiri badannya. Ia meraih sebotok air dan handuk bersih, mencoba mendekati maknae kesayangan EXO itu.

"Sehun.." Luhan akhirnya memanggil pemuda itu demi mendapat perhatiannya. Ia berdiri dengan botol air mineral dan handuk digenggamannya. Sehun mendongak menatap hyungnya yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Kau membutuhkan ini?" menyodorkan botol dan handuk yang tengah ia genggam dengan senyum malu terpatri di wajahnya. Bukannya meraih botol dan handuk yang tengah Luhan berikan padanya, ia mendengus menatap Luhan tak minat membuat pemuda manis itu mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya membuat Sehun semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kau sehari saja tak menggangguku dengan perhatian murahanmu itu? Aku sedang lelah jadi tinggalkan aku sendirian." Pergi... Luhan menatap pemuda itu menjauh darinya. Ia meremas botol dan handuk yang masih menggantung ditanggannya.

"Sehun-ah.." Semua dalam _group_ itu juga tahu maknae mereka adalah satu satunya member normal disana. Luhan menyadarinya.

"Kau ingin kemana Sehun?" Suho mengernyit melihat penampilan Sehun yang cukup- err... rapi?

"Kencan." jawabnya datar membuat semua yang berada disana menolehkan perhatiannya pada _maknae_ mereka.

"Uhhuk!" Kai tersedak ramyun yang tengah ia makan.

"Dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya mengusap punggung Kai yang sedang meminum air dengan brutal. Sehun mendengus sebelum menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Luhan tersenyum miris, entah sampai kapan dia memendam rasanya ini.

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

"Luhan hyung, Kau dipanggil _sajangnim_ ke agensi bersama Sehun." Luhan mendongak, ia melihat Suho yang baru datang bersama Lay.

"Kenapa?" dia berkedip meminta jawaban dari Suho.

"Aku juga tak tahu hyung." Suho menggendikan bahunya acuh.

"Kau harus kesana bersama Sehun." imbuhnya lalu bergabung duduk dimeja makan. Luhan menatap Sehun diam. Apakah ini masalah?

"Duduklah. Aku ingin membicarakan hal serius dengan kalian berdua."

Luhan dan Sehun menarik kursi bersamaan. "Nah. Ini permasalah tentang _skinship_ yang kalian lakukan. Akhir akhir ini meregang. Ada apa?" pria paruh baya itu memulai pembicaraannya. Luhan menggiti bibirnya, ia takut melihat atasannya ini menatap penuh intimidasi kepadanya.

"Kami mengalami penurunan saham secara drastis karna ulah kalian berdua. Bagaimana pendapat kalian Luhan- _ssi_ , Sehun- _ssi_?" tanyanya menekan.

"Anda tahu saya lelaki normal sajangnim, jujur saya merasa tak nyaman dengan skinship yang saya lakukan dengan Luhan" ujar Sehun datar. "Tapi kalian berdua menurunkan saham agensi-"

"Tak bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak membahas masalah ini? Aku muak terus dipasangkan dengan seseorang yang sejenis denganku, aku lelaki normal" Sehun menggebrak meja didepannya membuat pemuda manis disamping terhenyak.

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"Apa?!" ia membentak Luhan. "Apa kau juga tak risih terus dipasangkan denganku? Arghh!"

'Tidak Sehun, aku tak pernah risih dipasangkan denganmu. Aku menginginkan lebih daripada ini'

Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. "Aku tak ingin tahu, kau harus kembali lagi melakukan skinship dengan Sehun ketika diatas panggung Luhan- _ssi_."

"Sehun! Sehun-ahh!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun, kaki mungilnya terus mengejar langkah Sehun yang berjalan dilorong kantor agensi.

"Apa?! Kau ingin menyuruhku agar kembali kesana?!" bentaknya menatap tajam pemuda mungil yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya.." Luhan menunduk berkecamuk pada pikirannya.

"Apa?! Bicaralah yang jelas atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Luhan mendongak lagi menatap Sehun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya ribut.

"Ja-jangan.." ia kembali menunduk.

"Lalu kau ingin apa huh?!" Sehun menahan amarahnya, "A-aku hanya..." Luhan kembali menggigiti bibirnya berpikir mungkin saat ini dia harus mengungkapkannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ahh.." lirihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah..." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan lirih, mungkin untuk sebagian orang itu hanya gumaman yang tak jelas.

Tapi Sehun menangkapnya "A-APA?!" Sehun menatap horor Luhan, mencoba kembali mendapatkan kebeneran atas apa yang baru dia dengar, sementara pemuda manis didepannya itu mulai mendongakan wajahnya.

"Ya... A-aku mencintaimu." mencoba menatap manik hitam milik pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Kau, Kau gila?!" Sehun menggeram, membuat Luhan menggeleng ribut didepannya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ahh.." Luhan menunduk kembali dengan ucapannya, "Aku serius.." imbuhnya gugup membuat Sehun tertawa mengejek kearahnya.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku adalah satu satunya member normal disini? Aku masih menyukai dada besar seorang wanita ketimbang abs rata lelaki mungil sepertimu, dan asal kau tahu, aku muak terus dipasangkan dengan gay menjijikan sepertimu! Apa kau tak mengerti huh?!" dia berteriak lantang sebelum meninggalkan lelaki mungil didepannya. Pergi menjauhinya. Seharusnya Luhan sadar atas rasanya. Hari hari Luhan semakin buruk setelah ia menumpahkan perasaannya itu. Sehun, lelaki yang ia cintai semakin menghindarinya yang tak pelak selalu membuat uring-uringan atasannya karna dirinya dan Sehun tak pernah ber _skinship_ ria lagi. Luhan takut. Bukan, bukan ia menakuti atasannya yang selalu memanggil dirinya dengan Sehun dikantornya dan berakhir dengan ia diberi ceramah panjang. Tidak, Luhan hanya takut Sehun menghindarinya karna rasa jijik Sehun terhadap kaum gay.

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

"Lu..." Minseok menghampiri Luhan yang tengah menatap kosong kearah para penggemarnya.

"Kau tak apa?" ia menepuk pundak Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu tersadar dari dunianya. Luhan menggeleng, ia mencoba tersenyum pada lelaki gembul itu.

"Aku tak apa..." lirihnya meyakinkan.

"Tapi kau pucat Lu..." Minseok mengapit lengan Luhan membawanya menepi.

"Sungguh.. Aku tak apa." Luhan mengusap matanya berkali kali, entah mengapa matanya rasa perih, dan, berat.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, kau terlalu memasakan diri." ia menuntun Luhan kebelakang, semua member melihat mereka yang mencoba menepi. Semua sudah selesai, para member mulai membersihkan diri dari keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, Luhan menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya disofa, ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." seseorang menggeret Luhan paksa, pemuda manis itu terhenyak.

"Se-Sehun-ah?"

"Ikut denganku!" pada akhirnya Luhan menurut dengan jari lentiknya digenggam erat sang _maknae_ , membuat entah bagaimana rona merah cantik menghiasi pipi tirus pucatnya. Itu sampai tiba tiba ia merasa dihempaskan kesebuah dinding di lorong yang cukup sepi.

"Kau ingin kencang denganku?" tanyanya datar membuat manik Luhan membulat.

"Ken-can?" Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Jika kau mau, temui aku besok malam didekat sungai Han. Tapi..." Sehun menjeda membuat Luhan menatapnya penasaran. "Tapi apa?"

"Aku tak mau berkencan dengan wujud lelakimu itu, semua orang akan tahu jika aku sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria." mata rusa Luhan makin membulat, sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan maknae EXO yang satu ini.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Sehun menyeringai menatap Luhan.

"Jika kau ingin berkencan denganku, pakailah baju perempuan agar kita tak dicurigai sebagai sepasang gay yang sedang kencan" "A-APA?" Luhan menganga tak percaya.

"A-APA?!" Luhan menganga, mata rusanya membulat. "Maksudmu aku harus crossdress begitu?" ia menatap pemuda itu sekali lagi. Sehun menggendikan bahunya acuh.

"Terserah apa namanya, intinya aku tak ingin kencan dengan wujud lelakimu itu. Jika kau mau, lusa pukul lima sore disungai Han." Sehun tersenyum misterius sebelum pergi dari pandangan Luhan. Luhan ingin sekali berkencan dengan Sehun, tapi entah mengapa maknae sialan yang tampan itu menyuruhnya berdandan ala perempuan. Heol, dia seorang laki laki, dia ssangnamja! Dirinya itu manly asal kalian tahu. Luhan menatap gagang pintu didepannya, menghembuskan nafasnya sekali, jemari lentiknya mengetuk pelan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Dua ketukan, sebuah kepala menyembul dari sana.

"Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang masih menggantungkan ketukannya pada pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan nampak gugup, itulah yang Baekhyun tangkap dari ekspresi _hyung_ manisnya ini.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu Baek?" Baekhyun mengerjap dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Tentu, masuklah dulu." mempersilahkan _hyung_ nya masuk kedalam.

"A-apa dia gila?!" Baekhyun berteriak setelah mengetahui apa yang ingin dimintai tolong oleh _hyung_ nya itu. Luhan meringis melihat Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut.

"Ssstt.. Tenanglah Baek, kumohon… Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku." Luhan menatap melas kepada Baekhyun. "Kumohon..." lirihnya menakupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu mendengus, apa-apaan hyungnya ini mau berdandan layaknya perempuan demi sebuah kencan.

"Baiklah..." dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah membuat hyung manisnya itu memekik senang

"Ah! Terimakasih Baek!" Luhan memeluknya membuat mau tak mau ia harus membalas dan memberikan sebuah senyum kepada hyungnya itu. Luhan keluar dorm dengan mengendap endap dibantu oleh Baekhyun yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatian member dengan cara ia menjerit di dalam kamar. Ia mengusap lega dadanya yang sekarang disumpal dengan bra, Luhan melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya, ia menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Antarkan saya ke sungai Han, _ahjussi_." suruhnya setelah terduduk dijok belakang taksi.

"Baik _noona._ " Luhan mengernyit mendengar supir taksi ini memanggilnya _noona_ , sial! Ia lupa jika dirinya sedang berdandan layaknya perempuan sekarang ini. Berterimakasih pada Baekhyun yang mendandaninya sesempurna ini, mini dress berwarna soft pink melekat sempurna, dengan wig berwarna coklat caramel senada dengan warna rambut aslinya dan hiasan make up yang membuatnya jauh lebih cantik dari gadis manapun. Luhan mendesah menakupkan kedua tangannya diwajah cantiknya sekarang.

Sudah ber jam jam dia menunggu Sehun ditepi sungai Han tapi maknae sialan itu tak menampakan wajah datarnya sekalipun. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam yang tertera diponselnya, ia sudah mengirim Sehun pesan berulang kali, tapi pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu tak membalasnya. Ia mendesah, mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit malam, di atas sana bergelung awan hitam membuat ia semakin mantap untuk pulang ke dorm saja. Melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut _flat shoes_ menjauh pergi dari sungai Han.

Seharusnya ia tahu, Sehun takan mau dengannya, Luhan menunduk, mata lentiknya mulai basah oleh kristal bening. Itu sampai sebuah tangan mencolek pundaknya. Luhan mendongak, melihat beberapa orang lelaki berwajah sangar berada dibelakangnya.

"Hai manis, sendirian saja? Mau menemani kami dimalam yang dingin ini hm?" seseorang dari mereka mencolek kurang ajar dagu Luhan. Mata rusanya membulat.

"Ti-tidak! Maaf saya buru buru." ia mempercepat langkahnya, tapi seorang diantara mereka mencekal tangannya.

"Hei tak usah terburu buru sayang." ia menyeringai ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan menghempaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pria itu.

"Ma-maaf tapi saya ini laki laki" Luhan mencoba jujur, mungkin dengan berkata kalau dia seorang pria mungkin mereka mau melepasnya.

"Woah! Benarkah? Aku tak yakin jika kau seorang lelaki _noona_ manis." pemuda yang mencengkram tadi tertawa meremahkan, tak percaya pada perkataannya membuat Luhan jengkel setengah mati.

"Aku laki laki!" dia memekik membuat semua pria berwajah sangar itu tertawa disana, "Hei.. Jika kau memang benar seorang lelaki bagaimana jika kau membuktikannya pada kami _noona_." pria yang mengcengkram tangannya tadi beralih pada pahanya, ia mengusapnya pelan membuat Luhan refleks mendorong pria itu hingga terjatuh.

"Beraninya kau!" mereka semakin mendekat, mencengkram tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Luhan memberontak, membuat salah satu dari mereka menampar pipinya.

"DIAM ATAU KAU KAMI PERKOSA DISINI!" Luhan membulatkan matanya semakin memberontak. Mereka mulai berani mencium dirinya.

"Hei mana ada seorang pria yang mempunyai wajah dan semanis dirimu?" dia menyela sambil meremas pantat Luhan dari balik dressnya.

'Kumohon.. Siapa saja selamatkan aku...'

"Kau seksi asal kau tau." Dan,

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Ketika pria itu terjatuh membuat Luhan menganga, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan membulatkan mata rusanya.

"Da-Darell..."

* * *

to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

A HunHan FanFiction

Can't Stand with You Anymore

By

 **HanRinnie**

All casts belong to God, their parents, their agency, and theirselves

YAOI | BOYSLOVE | TYPO(s) | Hurt/comfort |Romance | Rate M

OC!Darell Davidson © **Navinkaarcher**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Da-darell..." Luhan menganga melihat para pria tersebut jatuh tak sadar diri.

"Ayo ikut aku!" seseorang itu menggeret Luhan menjauh, Luhan meringis, ia masih syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Nah sudah aman.." pemuda itu tersenyum setelah membawa Luhan pergi dari para pria brengsek tadi.

"Darell..." Luhan tau pemuda itu.

"Ya, ini aku Lu." ia mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang sedikit memar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wujud seperti ini malam malam?" pemuda itu, Darell menatap lembut Luhan.

"A-aku..." Luhan tergagap, bagaimana menjelaskan pada Darell.

"Darell..." Luhan semakin menunduk membuat pemuda tinggi dihadapannya ini kalang kabut.

"Hei.. Hei! Kenapa menangis?" ia bisa melihat beberapa bulir air mata mengalir dipipi tirus pucat Luhan. "Hei tenanglah..." ia merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang bergetar karna tangisan.

"Darell..." Luhan memanggil pemuda itu disela sela tangisannya.

"Ya Lu.. Aku disini, tenanglah." mengusap punggung Luhan, memberi ketenangngan pada pria mungil yang tengah ia rengkuh.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Luhan mendongak menatap hazel biru saphire milik Darell, ia mencengkram erat jaket yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Aku tahu, kau tak mungkin pulang kedorm dalam keadaan seperti ini." Darell terkekeh pelan seakan mengerti apa yang tengah Luhan pikirkan jika ia membawa pemuda manis itu pulang ke _dorm_ nya. Ia melepas jaket miliknya dan memasangkannya dibahu sempit Luhan membuat pemuda dengan binar mirip rusa itu mengernyit.

"Tak baik malam malam yang dingin begini seorang gadis hanya memakai mini dress kau tahu?" Luhan mendelik lucu membuat pemuda tinggi itu terkekeh lebih renyah.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, ayo kita pulang ke apartementku" merangkul bahu Luhan, membawa pemuda manis itu menuju mobil miliknya. Hening.. Hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar sampai suara lirih memecahkannya.

"Darell…"

"Ya?" "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana saat aku-"

"Aku baru pulang dari pub, dan menemukan seorang gadis tengah dikerumuni beberapa pria besar disebuah gang sempit dan ternyata gadis itu adalah kau." Darell menyela kalem. Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Hei aku hanya minum disana."

"Ya aku tahu.. Kau tak mungkin meniduri wanita disana." Darell terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Nah, nah.. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku tak doyan dengan mereka." ucapnya membuat Luhan mendengus ditempat. Darell mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan.

"Asal kau tahu aku hanya suka kepadamu Luhan." Luhan mendelik ia ingin memukul pemuda disebelahnya yang sedang tertawa renyah tapi suara rem mobil membuatnya diam.

"Nah sudah sampai, silahkan keluar Tuan putri Lu…" Luhan kembali mendelik, ia mendorong dada bidang Darell.

"Kau masih menyebalkan seperti dulu Darell, aku membencimu!" Luhan berjalan mendahului pemuda blasteran tersebut, "Aku juga mencintai mu Lu, Hei! Ya! Tunggu aku Tuan putri!" ia terkekeh melihat Luhan yang menghentak hentakan kakinya memasuki apartementnya dengan langkah besar besar seraya menjijing dress mini sialan miliknya. Luhan sudah membersihkan dirinya dari make up sialan yang melekat diwajahnya. Ia duduk ditepian ranjang milik darell dengan menggunakan kemeja kebesaran punya pemuda blasteran itu juga. Darell datang dengan dua gelas coklat hangat di tangannya, memberikannya segelas kepada Luhan yang menerima dengan senang hati.

"Nah sekarang aku yang bertanya kenapa kau bisa ada disana dengan pakaian ala perempuan Lu?" Darell menyesap coklatnya hangatnya sekilas, ia memandangi Luhan, sementara Luhan hampir tersedak karna mendengar pertanyaan Darell barusan.

"Hei... Hati hati, kau tersedak." Darell mengusap sudut bibir Luhan sekilas membuat pemuda mungil itu membulatkan matanya.

"Nah, kau belum menjawabnya Luhan sayang.." Darell kembali menatap serius kearah Luhan, Luhan mencengkram gelas coklatnya erat.

"Luhan.." Luhan mendongak menatap hazel biru saphire pemuda blasteran itu.

"Jawab dengan jujur." ucapan Darell membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-aku sedang berken-can.." jawabnya lirih membuat Darell mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dengan... Se-sehun.." imbuhnya seraya menubruk tubuh Darell, memeluknya, menumpahkan air mata di dada pemuda blasteran itu.

"Shit!" Darell mengumpat ketika mendengar tangisan Luhan semakin terdengar, ia sungguh membenci pemuda manis ini menangis.

"Lalu?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Se-sehun tak datang.." Luhan menjawab disela tangisannya. Wajah Darell mengeras mendengar penjelasan pemuda manis didekapannya ini. Saat dipub tadi ia melihat Sehun tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa wanita disana, itulah yang membuat ia segera beranjak dari sana segera. Mungkin jika ia tak segera pergi dari pub itu entah bagaimana nasib Luhan sekarang, pemuda manis itu terlihat begitu rapuh didekapannya.

Darell Davidson pemuda blasteran, tampan, tinggi, penyabar, dan humoris. Ia mengenal Luhan sudah lama, dia juga mantan trainee diagensi yang menaungi Luhan sekarang, Darell menyukai Luhan sejak mereka berteman, Ia masih mencintai Luhan walau kenyataannya ia pernah ditolak pemuda mungil itu dengan alasan ia tak ingin merusak pertemanannya dengan Darell, Luhan pernah memberitahunya jika dirinya menyukai teman se- _group_ nya, Darell tahu siapa dia, kali ini biarlah dia berusaha mengambil hati si mungil itu, ia takan membiar Luhan terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Darell.." Luhan memangilnya lirih membuat jemarinya refleks mengusap lembut punggung pemuda manis itu untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Tidurlah.. Kau pasti lelah.." Darell membaringkan tubuh mungil Luhan diranjangnya.

"Besok pagi akan kuantar kau pulang ke _dorm_." mengecup kening si manis membuatnya membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Aku akan tidur disofa saja, selamat malam Lu..." Darell mematikan lampu dan mulai menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan dalam keheningan kamarnya dengan rona merah mulai merambat di pipi pemuda manis itu.

Keping rusa milik Luhan belum juga tertutup, pipinya masih merona akibat ulah sahabat blasterannya itu. Ia tahu Darell masih mencintai nya, walau beberapa kali dirinya menolak perasaan tulus dari pemuda berhazel biru saphire itu. Pemuda itu tipe pemuda yang gigih, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat apa yang ia mau.

"Aku menyayangimu Darell"-menyayangi sebagai sahabat tentu-

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

Pagi harinya Luhan terbangun tepat pukul enam pagi, berterimakasih kepada Darell yang mengatur jam weker sialan itu, agar kita tak siangan- jawab pemuda blasteran itu saat mereka sed sajaang menikmati makan pagi nya. Cih, alasan kuno- pikir Luhan, ia mendengus geli melihat Darell-nya, ah maksudnya sahabat nya yang masih perhatian terhadap dirinya sama seperti dulu.

"Nah kita sudah sampai." ucapan Darell menghentikan pikiran random Luhan. Mereka berdua memasuki dorm. Dan baru sampai didepan pintu dorm yang terbuka, mereka sudah dihadiahi teriakan melengking dari Baekhyun.

"Ahhh! Luhan hyung datang!" Tao yang mendengar teriakan memekan dari Baekhyun segera berlari keruang tengah dan langsung berhambur memeluk Luhan.

"Huwaa...Gege dari mana saja? Kami khawatir melihatmu tak pulang semalam. Gege darimana saja?" Tao memeluk erat Luhan, pemuda panda itu menangis sesegukan sambil memeluknya.

"Aku menginap di apartement Darell semalam.. Aku tak apa apa." Luhan menjawab membuat semua member mengusap dadanya lega, terkecuali Baekhyun yang menatap hyung manis itu dengan sendu, seharusnya ia tak menyanggupi permintaan tolong Luhan semalam.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa bersama Darell." Lay tersenyum kearah Darell yang berdiri didekat Luhan.

"Seharusnya tadi malam kau memberitahu kami agar tak khawatir." Jongdae berdecak, "Kenapa semalam ponselmu tak aktif hyung?" imbuhnya membuat Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan. Astaga ia mematikan ponselnya semalam, pantas saja mereka khawatir.

"Maaf.. Aku lupa mengaktifkannya semalam" memberikan senyum simpulnya.

"Nah, aku harus pulang dulu. Luhan juga masih butuh istirahat." semua tersenyum pada Darell.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Luhan hyung Darell." Suho menepuk pundak pemuda tinggi itu sekilas.

"Nah aku pulang dulu princess." Luhan mendelik mendengar Darell memanggilnya dengan sebutan putri. Ia mendengus setelah melihat tubuh tinggi Darell menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Woah! Semalam kau berkencan dengannya hyung?" Luhan kembali mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Baru saja ia akan menjawab Kyungsoo sudah menginterupsinya.

"Sarapan sudah siap, nah siapa saja panggilkan Sehun yang masih tertidur agar bergabung." Tao melepaskan pelupakannya dari Luhan ia tersenyum sekilas pada hyung manisnya, setelah itu mendekati Jongin dan mendorong bahu pemuda berkulit tan itu pelan.

"Panggilkan Sehun maknae hitam. Kau tahu bukan jika seluruh member tak boleh makan sebelum semuanya lengkap" suruh Tao sadis. Ingin sekali Jongin membakar semua koleksi tas milik pemuda bermata panda itu.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan diekori Jongin yang berjalan menggerutu dibelakangnya. Ia menarik kursi, dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Semua menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang, termasuk Minseok yang sedari tadi menambah nasi dimangkuknya serta mengambili lauk milik Tao, Chanyeol yang selalu gaduh dikursinya, Jongin yang merengek minta menambah potongan ayamnya untuknya kepada Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan yang hanya memegangi sumpitnya, mata rusanya berkali kali mencuri pandang dengan wajah dingin Sehun.

"Lu.. Kau tak apa?" Minseok melihat Luhan yang tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Eh-eh, Aku tak apa..." Baekhyun memandang Luhan, ia bisa melihat hyungnya itu tampat pucat.

"Benarkah?" Minseok kembali bertanya membuat pemuda yang ditanyai nya tergugup.

"Aku.. Hanya tak enak badan saja. Eung, lagi pula sebelum kemari aku juga sudah makan di apartement Darell." jawabnya gugup. Suho menghela nafasnya, ia menatap prihatin kearah Luhan, akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendengar kata tak enak badan keluar dari mulut pemuda berdarah China itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu.. Jika nanti kau lapar, beri tahu kami hyung." Luhan mengangguk, ia mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari meja makan masih mempertahankan posisi kepalanya yang menunduk. Sungguh. Luhan tak ingin bertatap dengan mata tajam milik Sehun.

"Porsi makan Luhan untukku." Minseok mengambil mangkuk milik Luhan dan memakan isinya. Jongdae berdecak melihat kekasihnya terlalu banyak makan, "Kapan kau akan diet Hyung?" tanyanya seraya mencubit pipi Minseok yang masih penuh dengan nasi dikunyahannya.

"Aku akan diet jika aku sudah gendut!" ujarnya membuat seluruh member mendengus sebal.

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan acara sarapannya Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya apa yang terjadi tadi malam pada Luhan. Ia menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar milik hyung manisnya itu.

"Hyung…" Baekhyun memanggil Luhan seraya mengetukan tangannya dipintu kamar milik Luhan.

"Apa kau didalam? Ini aku Baekhyun, boleh aku masuk?" tambahnya.

"Masuklah, Pintunya tidak terkunci." Baekhyun bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Luhan dari dalam, dengan segera ia meraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Gelap. Baekhyun meraih saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya, pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali saat terang adalah tubuh mungil Luhan yang meringkuk di ranjangnya, ia tampak rapuh. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk ditepian ranjang membuat suara seperti kriet terdengar.

Luhan menyibak selimut, "Ada apa Baek?" tanya nya dengan suara serak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa semalam kau memang berkencan dengan Sehun atau tidak, kau tidur diapartement milik Darell hyung.. Dan aku tahu pasti kau tidak pergi dengannya. Kenapa?" Luhan gugup mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Baekhyun.

"Aku ti-tidak jadi.. Dia tak datang Baek..." Luhan kembali menunduk, ia bisa melihat tangan Baekhyun yang mengepal erat. Dia mendongak dan mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat kecil.

"Shit! Seharusnya kau tidak menerima ajakannya hyung!" Baekhyun mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Tapi aku menginginkan kencan ini Baek-"

"Tapi dia mempermainkan dirimu hyung! Oh astaga.. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri jika dia itu normal tidak seperti kita?!"

"A-aku mencintainya Baek.." Luhan mulai terisak di tempatnya.

"Hyu- hyung.. Ma-af tapi seharusnya kau tahu jika dia takan membalas perasanmu.."

"Kau tak mengerti Baek! Biarlah aku yang mencintainya sendiri..." Baekhyun terdiam menyisakan isakan Luhan yang terdengar disana.

Darell memandangi sebuah foto ditangannya, ia tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Itu sebuah foto yang berisi dirinya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang merayakannya ulang tahunnya.

"Luhan.." gumamnya, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut permukaan foto. "Aku akan memilikimu segera sayang.. Membuat dirimu menyatakan cinta dengan sendirinya di hadapanku." Darell memasukan kembali foto itu disaku jas nya, berjalan meraih kunci mobil sport miliknya. "Dan tak akan membiarkanmu terlepas dan tersakit lagi."

* * *

 **to be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

A HunHan FanFiction

Can't Stand with You Anymore

By

 **HanRinnie**

All casts belong to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves

YAOI | BOYSLOVE | TYPO(s) | Hurt/comfort |Romance | Rate M

OC!Darell Davidson © **Navinkaarcher**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sejak kejadian malam itu Sehun sama sekali tak berbicara barang sedikitpun kepada Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, ia takut Sehun semakin membencinya. Tapi ini juga salahnya, siapa yang mengajak Luhan pergi berkencan dan tak menepati janji? Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan menyapa pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

Kemarin, hari ini dan tiga hari kedepan mereka semua mendapat cuti, itu tidak disia-siakan para member untuk beristirahat atau mencari kegiatan yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Sebagian dari mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu libur dengan pergi ketempat yang mereka ingin singgahi seperti Suho dan Lay yang pergi keperpustakaan kota menikmati ketenangan, Xiumin Chen dan Tao yang pergi ketempat bermain ditaman kota atas paksaan maknae member china mereka. Dan Luhan? Dirinya lebih memilih meringkuk diatas sofa seraya menikmati acara televisi didepannya, ia sedang flu ngomong ngomong dan itu juga membuat dirinya beberapa kali menjejalkan berkotak kotak tissue kedalam hidung mungil bangirnya.

Luhan masih terlena dengan acara televisi didepannya sampai dering ponsel yang ia letakkan disamping tubuhnya itu mengganggu aktivasnya. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat nama Darell yang tertampang pada kontak ponselnya, dengan segera ia mengangakat panggilan itu. "Ya hallo?" terdengar deru suara mobil diseberang sana, Luhan menyimpulkan pemuda itu sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Astaga Luhan apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?!" uhh… Luhan segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, ia mengernyit tersadar jika suaranya sekarang dalam mode serak akibat flu.

"Aku baik baik saja Darell." Luhan kembali menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Uuhh.. Hanya sedang flu saja" sambungnya datar tapi terdengar bindeng ditelinga Darell.

"Kau sedang terkena flu dan kau bilang itu baik baik saja? Hei suaramu terdengar tak baik, kau tahu kau itu seorang penyanyi mana bisa kau tampil dengan suara mirip rusa tercekik begitu?"

Darell mengomel tak jelas diseberang sana membuat Luhan mendengus kesal, ia hanya terkena flu ringan dan lagipula ia dan seluruh member diberi cuti sampai tiga hari kedepan yang memungkinkan flunya akan sembuh dengan cepat karna banyak istirahat pikirnya.

"Darell..."

"Aku akan kesana, menjengukmu."

"Darell... Aku hanya-"

"Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang."

"Darell!"

"A, a, a, tidak ada penolakan. Tetap ditempatmu. Dan tunggu aku disana oke? Aku mencintaimu Luhan." dan pipp! Panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Darell membuat Luhan mendengus sebal. Kenapa sahabat blasterannya itu begitu over terhadapnya. Andai saja Sehun yang perhatian kepadanya.

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

Klek!

Bunyi kenop pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan Luhan dari pemikiran konyolnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu belakang dan menemukan Sehun yang tengah keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur, Luhan mengamatinya dalam diam, ingin sekali rasanya dirinya menyapa pemuda itu. Mulut mungilnya gatal ingin memanggil nama pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Tapi Luhan ragu apakah setelah memanggil nama itu sipemilik nama ingin berbicara dengannya atau sebaliknya ia akan semakin dijauhi olehnya. Luhan akui ia adalah lelaki penakut yang pernah ada karna hanya sekedar menyapa seseorang saja ia enggan. Semua pikiran random Luhan buyar setelah ia mendengar debaman langkah kaki menuju ruang televisi dengan tergesa gesa. Itu Darell dengan beberapa kantung plastik ditangannya. Ia mendekati Luhan yang meringkuk lucu diatas sofa.

"Kau membuat ku khawatir Luhan..." Darell datang dengan bebarapa makanan hangat, buah dan juga err... Obat, vitamin itulah yang Luhan lihat ketika pemuda berhazel biru saphire itu menggeledah seluruh isi kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Kau berlebihan..." celetuk Luhan membuat Darell yang tengah membuka beberapa plastik menatapnya heran.

"Darell..." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku hanya flu ringan, kau tak usah terlalu khawatir karna mungkin besok aku akan sembuh," imbuhnya.

"Oh ya? Katakan saja pada hidung yang memerah karna menahan ingusmu itu Luhan. Kau sedang sakit, dan aku khawatir itu wajar oke?!" Darell berdecak, "Ck! Aku yakin kau belum minum obat bukan?" Darell bertanya dan mendapat anggukan polos dari pemuda mungil dihadapannya itu.

"Nah sekarang kau makan dulu sebelum meminum obat yang sudah aku berikan" Darell menyendokan bubur hangat didepan mulut Luhan.

"Nah ayo makan..." Luhan menatap bubur yang disodorkan Darell di depannya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" ujar Luhan membuat Darell kembali berdecak. "Tinggal buka mulut kecilmu itu apa susahnya sih? Kau ingin cepat selesai bukan? Biarkan aku menyuapimu." Luhan pasrah ketika Darell menyuapinya dengan bubur hangat yang pemuda itu beli. Telinganya sudah merah karna flu dan jangan sampai bertambah merah karna mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari sahabat blasterannya itu. Darell tersenyum senang melihat pemuda manis dihadapannya itu mau ia suapi.

"Pelan pelan Luhan... Walau hanya bubur kau bisa tersedak." Darell mengusap lembut ujung bibir Luhan, ia kembali tersenyum ketika pemuda manis itu menggumamkan kata terimakasih kepadanya.

"Woah.. Ternyata Darell hyung disini!" Tao dengan tidak sopannya berteriak dari arah pintu mengganggu moment indah yang sedang Darell dambakan.

"Aku kira Luhan hyung berduaan saja dirumah bersama Sehun." ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun yang akan kembali kekamarnya berhenti memandanginya, kontan saja sang kekasih Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya menyikutnya dengan sayang.

"Aduh! Aku kan cuma mengira Baekhyunie..." ujarnya meringis.

"Ya.. Tadi aku kemari karna mengetahui Luhan sedang sakit." jelas Darell sedikit mengurangi kecanggungan disana.

"Aku juga berkunjung karna sudah seminggu tak melihat rusa kecil ini." imbuhnya yang tengah memberikan air putih kepada Luhan.

"Manisnya..." secara tak sadar Kyungsoo menggumam pelan melihat pemandangan didepannya ini.

"Ya, Mereka berdua tampak manis hyung." Kai juga tersenyum mengerti apa yang tengah kekasih bermata bulatnya itu gumamkan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut manis Jong?" Tanya Chen.

"Luhan hyung dan Darell mereka tampak serasi bukan?" Uhukk! Obat berbentuk kapsul itu keluar lagi dari mulut Luhan beserta air putih yang ia gunakannya untuk menelan kapsul itu membuat sebagaian pakaiannya basah.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun dan Xiumin menyentak Kai.

"Apa? Aku hanya berkata jujur. Bukankah Darell dan Luhan hyung itu serasi? Mereka berdua kelihatan manis jika menjadi sepasang kekasih." jawab Kai jujur.

"Uuhh.." Luhan sedikit menggerang karna tenggorokannya yang terasa panas setelah memuntahkan obat berbentuk kapsul itu.

"Mana mungkin aku jadiannya dengan Darell Jongin! Dia sahabatku," ujar Luhan, walau terlihat nada kesal diucapannya tapi pipi gembilnya menyiratkan warna merah muda sampai ketelinganya. Kai menggendikan bahunya acuh

"Aku kan cuma berpendapat hyung, lagipula jika itu benar terjadi bukankah bagus?" Ia menarik turunkan alisnya.

"Terserah kau saja..." Luhan memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam seketika.

"Sudahlah... Jangan ganggu Luhan lagi. Dia sedang sakit dan perlu banyak istirahat jadi biarkan dia sendirian bersama Darell. Ayo Jongdae!" ujar Xiumin seraya menyeret Chen menuju kamarnya di ikuti seluruh member yang tadi baru pergi dari masa liburan mereka dan menyisakan Luhan dan Darell yang terduduk berdua di atas sofa.

Sepi, hanya suara dari dalam televisi yg mendominasi di ruang ini setelah beberapa member masuk kekamar mereka masing masing. Darell lebih menikmati acaranya memperhatikan Luhan yg tengah menonton serial drama ditelevisi, ia tersenyum tatkala tissue dilubang hidung Luhan bergerak gerak karna pemuda mungil itu sibuk memencet mencet remote ditangannya, Luhan tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan hidung bangirnya yg memerah akibat flu juga sebagian tubuh mungilnya yg terbalut selimut tebal demi Tuhan Darell ingin mengecup pipi gembil Luhan yg menggembung lucu karna pemuda manis itu tak menemukan acara yg menarik sama sekali untuk ditontonnya. Sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan kontan saja membuat Luhan berbalik menatap pemuda yg tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyuman idiot terpasang diwajahnya.

"Uuhh... Darell kau sedang apa?" ia mengibaskan ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah tampan Darell.

"Sedang mengamati wajah seseorang di masa depanku." ujar Darell santai. Ia kembali tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Darell! Kau terlihat bodoh dengan wajahmu itu astaga!" Luhan memukul lengan Darell tapi dengan cepat ditangkap oleh pemuda berhazel biru saphire itu. Ia mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke cuping telinga Luhan.

"Apa aku selalu terlihat bodoh di matamu Luhan?" tanyanya lirih tepat ditelinga Luhan, itu sontak membuat Luhan bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Darell menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Ti-tidak! Uhh bukan begitu maksudku... O-ohh Darell!" Luhan memekik kecil ketika Darell menarik semakin dekat tengkuknya membuat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku Luhan..." mereka dapat merasakan nafas mereka masing masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan... Sangat..."

"Darellmphh!" Luhan membelalak ketika tiba tiba Darell menciumnya. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang merasakan bibir Darell yg mengecup lembut bibirnya itu sampai sebuah suara debaman benda terjatuh menyadarkan ciuman dadakan mereka. Dengan segera Luhan mendorong tubuh Darell menjauh, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menemukan Lay yg menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sedankan Suho berdiri kaku disampingnya dengan beberapa buku berserakan disekitar kakinya.

"O-ohh maafkan kami tak sengaja! Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Anggap kami tak pernah melihatnya... Hehehe kami masuk dulu." dengan segera Lay menarik Suho masuk kedalam meninggalkan Darell dan Luhan yg terduduk kaku diatas sofa. Canggung menyerang setelah Suho dan Lay masuk meninggalkan mereka berdua yg berdiaman didepan televisi yg masih menyala. "Maaf karna tiba tiba saja aku menciummu Luhan..." Darell memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Maaf... Tapi aku hanya menyampaikan perasaanku saja. Jika kau ingin marah padaku marahlah, tapi tadi aku melakukannya dengan tulus Luhan..."

"Darell... Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika-"

"Ya aku tahu Luhan, maaf telah menciumimu tiba tiba."

"Ahh aku tak apa Darell.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Maaf..." Darell menatap Luhan seraya menampilkan senyum simpulnya.

"Terimakasih. Err.. Aku pamit pulang dulu tak apa? Lagipula kau juga perlu beristirahat bukan?"

"Ya aku tak apa, pulanglah..." Luhan tersenyum kepada Darell, dengan segera pemuda blasteran itu bangkit dan segera beranjak dari dorm EXO itu. Luhan belum bisa menutup matanya sejak kejadian Darell yg menciumnya tadi, ia hanya berguling guling di atas tempat tidur miliknya, ia melirik jam diatas nakasnya. Jam sebelas malam. Luhan kembali mendesah, ia bangkit dengan lemas dari kasurnya menuju dapur. Mungkin minum susu dapat membantunya tidur cepat. Luhan menunduk untuk mengambil susu cair didalam lemari pendingin hingga sebuah tangan dengan tiba-tiba mendekap mulutnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Oohh!" Luhan merintih ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"Akhhh..." entah bagaimana tiba tiba Luhan mendesah.

* * *

 **to be continue**


	4. Chapter 4

A HunHan FanFiction

Can't Stand with You Anymore

By

 **Hanrinnie**

All casts belong to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves

YAOI | BOYSLOVE | TYPO(s) | Hurt/comfort | Romance | Rate M

OC!Darell Davidson © Navinkaarcher

Enjoy

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"O-ohh!" Luhan mengerang ketika punggungnya menabrak keras dinding. Sebelum sempat membuka manik rusanya mulut mungilnya meloloskan sebuah desahan. Seseorang yang menabrakannya ke tembok dapur meremas bagian tersensitive dari tubuhnya.

"A-hhh..."

"Apa maksudmu?" orang itu, seseorang yang menghantamkan tubuh mungil Luhan ke dinding bertanya. Mata Luhan terbuka, manik indahnya membulat seketika.

Suara itu... "Se-hunn"

"Apa maksudmu? Lelaki jalang. Setelah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, kau malah berciuman dengan pria lain!"

"Itu ti-dak seperti yang kau bayangkan... Kau salah paham. Dan aku bukan jalang!"

"Oh ya? Benarkah kau bukan jalang?" pria itu, Sehun. Semakin meremas sesuatu di balik zipper celana Luhan.

"Seorang jalang akan mendesah ketika dia disentuh."

"Mhhh... Sehunnh tolong hentikan..."

"Kau ingin aku menghentikan semua ini? Bukankah kau sedang menikmatinya jalang?" Luhan menggeleng pelan. Jari tangannya tertekuk kedalam ketika merasakan tangan besar Sehun semakin gila mengerjainya.

"Sehun hentikan! O-ohh.." Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya. Lidah Sehun menjilat daerah belakang cuping telinganya.

"Kau berteriak sama saja membangunkan para hyung. Kau ingin terkena skandal denganku?" Sehun semakin berani mengecup telinga Luhan yang memerah.

"Se-sehun ini salah.. Mmhh... Hentikan..." Luhan mencoba mendorong pelan bahu Sehun.

"Salah eh? Bukankah perasaanmu padaku juga termasuk sebuah kesalahan Luhan? Apa nanti ketika kau menikah dengan lelaki yang mencintaimu apa kau juga tidak membayangkan bercinta dengannya? Kau munafik. Seorang jalang yang munafik..." Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Melumatnya kasar membuat Luhan meneteskan bulir air matanya tanpa sadar.

"Shit! Aku tidak pernah tau jika bibir seorang gay semanis ini." Sehun masih mengecupi bibir mungil Luhan yang mulai memucat.

"Heh? Kau menangis?" Sehun menghentikan kecupannya ketika melihat bahu mungil Luhan bergetar menahan isakan.

"Sehun... Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku men-cintaimu..." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terbata. "Lalu aku harus seperti apa jalang? Bukankah kau mencintaiku hm? Buktikan jika kau benar benar mencintaiku. Pernyataan cintamu hanya sebuah bualan belaka tanpa tindakan yang membuktikan omonganmu itu" Sehun tersenyum mengejek kearah Luhan.

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu Sehuna..." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan lirih. Entah kenapa setiap mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' kepada pemuda yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu terasa sangat perih.

"Cinta butuh pengorbanan Luhan..." Sehun menjeda perkataannya membuat Luhan menatapnya sendu.

"Dan aku butuh tubuh jalangmu untuk membuktikannya" Sehun menampilkan smirknya sementara Luhan membelalakan mata rusanya.

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

"Eungh..." Luhan menggeliat diatas meja makan. Mulut mungilnya sudah berkali kali meloloskan desahan laknat akibat tubuh pemuda pucat yang sedang berada diatasnya. Tangan pemuda pucat itu mengocok pelan ereksi mungil milik Luhan sementara bibir tipisnya tak henti mengecupi setiap tubuh Luhan yang masih menyisakan sebuah kaos kebesaran yang pemuda manis itu pakai.

"Kiss me. Luhan." bibirnya kembali menerjang bibir si mungil. Mengajaknya bertarung lidah, saling melilit dan membelitkan lidah mereka. Menggigiti kecil bagian bawah bibir milik Luhan sesekali menyesapnya menikmati manisnya benda kenyal berwarna plum itu.

"Eunghmm..." Sehun mengakhiri ciuman hangatnya dengan kecupan manis sudut bibir Luhan. Ia kembali menyesap leher putih pemuda mungil berdarah china tersebut, naik mengikuti jalur leher itu hingga hidungnya mancungnya menyentuh cuping telinga Luhan. Lidahnya bermain dibagian itu, membuat gerakan memutar seraya menjilatnya.

"Jadilah jalangku malam ini Luhan... Buktikan bahwa kau memang mencintaiku."

Luhan menatap pemuda pucat diatasnya dengan binar penuh harap.

"Jika aku membuktikannya. Apa kau akan membalas pe-rasaanku... Sehuna?" Luhan mencicit pelan membuat pemuda pucat dihadapannya menampilkan sebuah senyumnya yang mengerikan.

"Tergantung seberapa ahlinya kau membuktikan itu semua Luhan."

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

"Hh..mphhk.." bunyi kecipakan yang dihasilkan dari pagutan kedua bibir itu terderang nyaring ditengah malam dalam dorm sebuah boyangroub naungan SM itu. Luhan masih terduduk diatas meja makan yang berada didapur dengan bibir mungilnya yang tengah diapit oleh bibir tipis milik Sehun. Jemarinya semakin meremas bahu kokoh Sehun ketika remasan pemuda pucat itu semakin menggila diereksinya sekarang. Lidahnya berkali kali dibelit, ia bisa merasakan jika pemuda itu juga sesekali menyesap mulut mungilnya saling bertukar saliva hingga tak sadar ia juga mulai menggigit bagian bawah bibir tipis milik Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya sekarang.

"Emhh..." Sehun menghentikan cumbuannya, ia bisa melihat sudut bibir Luhan terdapat lelehan saliva entah miliknya atau milik pemuda manis itu.

"Seh.. Hunn" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya ketika mendengar suara serak Luhan memanggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" ia kembali memainkan ereksi Luhan. Memijatnya lembut merasakan kehalusan kulitnya.

"Oohhk..." Luhan mendongak menikmati pijatan Sehun diereksinya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Luhan?" Sehun menjilat leher putih milik Luhan hingga mengecupi jakun mungil pemuda manis itu yang naik turun ketika menahan nikmatnya.

"Ennghh..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan puncaknya yang akan menjemputnya. Permainan Sehun diereksinya semakin intens membuatnya ingin segera dituntaskan.

"Ohh! Ohh.. Akkhh!" Luhan mendongak merasakan klimaksnya yang datang ketika Sehun dengan lihainya memompa ereksinya itu. Kepalanya mulai terkulai dibahu pemuda pucat yang tengah berdiri didepannya itu. Nafasnya tersengal ia masih mengatur detak jantungnya yang bertalu cepat setelah mencapai puncak.

"Kau belum memanjakan punyaku Luhan." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan mencoba menatap wajah pemuda manis itu seraya mengarahkan jemari milik Luhan dikebanggaannya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah sayu nya. Tangan Sehun membimbing jemari Luhan menyentuh kebanggaan miliknya itu. Dengan tiba tiba ia membuat Luhan berjongkok tepat didepan kebanggaannya itu. "Manjakan dia Luhan" ia menampar pipi Luhan dengan ereksi nya.

"Buat dia percaya jika kau memang mencintaiku," dengan kasar Sehun memasukan ereksinya kemulut mungil Luhan.

"Mmhh..."

"Yah begitu Luhan... Ohh sial mulutmu jalang sekali" Sehun dengan sesuka hatinya menubrukan ereksi sampai ketenggorokan Luhan hingga membuat pemuda manis itu tersengal karna batuknya yang dihadangi kejantanan Sehun yang memenuhi bibirnya. Setetes air mata mengalir indah dipeluk matanya. Menggenang membuat mata sayunya terlihat berkaca kaca.

'Jika aku tak mencintaimu. Aku takan melakukan hal sehina ini Sehun-ah' HanRinnie Sehun menggeram merasakan jepitan pada kejantanannya dilubang Luhan semakin meremas membuatnya menggila. Ia berkali kali menghentakan pinggul Luhan dengan keras membuat pemuda manis itu juga berkali meloloskan desahannya.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Eng.. Akh!" Luhan menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Sehun. Sementara pemuda pucat itu juga mengeram terduduk diatas kursi dapur dorm mereka.

"Lu..." Sehun mengusap dada Luhan yang masih terbalut kaos longgar yang ia kenakan tadi. "Aku belum pernah bercintai dengan seorang gay uhh..." ia menjilat leher Luhan yang mendongak karna tumbukan tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

"Dan ternyata ini lebih nikmat ketimbang bercinta dengan gadis dibar. Ohh.. Apa kau memang ditakdirkan menjadi jalang untukku?" Luhan bisa merasakan air matanya kembali menetes. Apa dirinya memang sehina itu dimata Sehun.

"Ohh! Se-seh! Hun.. Engh.. Ooh! Akhh!" "Akhh! tubuhmu sungguh nikmat jalang.. Ohh shit!"

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

"SIAPA YANG MENGHANCURKAN DAPUR ASTAGA!" Yixing berteriak ketika ia terbangun dan akan mengambil minum.

"Ada apa?" Minseok yang juga terbangun akibat teriakan Yixing buru buru menghampiri pemuda berdimple itu.

"Kau lihat sendiri saja Hyung!" pekiknya kesal. Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh dapur biasa saja seperti hari hari biasa dapur yang sedikit berantakan setelah mereka makan malam. Itu hingga mata dengan single eyelid itu melotot horor ketika menemukan bercak bercak sperma yang juga tercampur sedikit darah berceceran dibawah meja makan dan disebelah pantry dapur.

"SIAPA YANG HABIS BERCINTA DIDAPUR?!" Ia juga akhirnya berteriak kalap. Menatap Yixing meminta sebuah kebenaran. Sementara pemuda chansa itu menggeleng pelan. Dengan langkah tergesa Minseok menuju kamar yang tepat disebelah dapur dan segera mengetuknya keras keras.

"Ada apa menge- yak!" dan dengan sadisnya pemuda berpipi gembul itu menarik kaus pemuda tan membuatnya memberontak, ia diseret kedapur sementara roomatenya juga mengikuti langkahnya dengan tergopoh gopoh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEMALAM DIDAPUR DENGAN KYUNGSOO?! JIKA INGIN BERCINTA LAKUKANLAH DIKAMAR KALIAN!" Jongin tercengang, Kyungsoo melotot horor dan member lain juga mulai terbangun.

"Kenapa pagi pagi kalian berteriak layaknya orang kurang waras?!" Baekhyun datang dengan muka kusutnya dengan menggandeng Chanyeol disamping.

"Ada apa ribut ribut- BAU APA INI?!" Junmyeon mengapit hidungnya seketika ia paling anti dengan bebauan seperti ini.

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo semalam bercinta didapur. Kalian berdua menghancurkannya!"

"HEI AKU TAK PERNAH BERCINTA DI DAPUR BERSAMA SOO HYUNG!"

"LALU SIAPA YANG BERANI MENINGGALKAN JEJAK JEJAK SEPERTI INI HAH?!"

"MANA AKU TAHU!"

"ASTAGA! Tidak bisakah kalian tidak berteriak seperti itu?" Jongdae menengahi perdebatan sengit antara kekasihnya dan juga Jongin.

"Seharusnya kita membersihkan semua ini bukannya saling berteriak! Astaga jika maneger hyung tahu ini bisa gawat." sambungnya Jongdae.

"Lalu siapa yang sudi membersihkan kekacaun ini? Aku berteriak karna disini tak ada yang mau mengakui semua. Seharusnya yang membuat kekacauanlah yang membereskannya." Minseok memijit keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Seharusnya kalian sadar disini yang sering bercinta bukan aku dan Kyungsoo hyung saja. Curigai yang lain juga!" ujar Jongin ketus.

"Lantas siapa? Yang maniak sex disini kan dirimu, mana mungkin yang lainnya. Maknae memang masih punya hormon yang meledak ledak." sahut Chanyeol. Jongin mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol maknae disini juga bukan dirinya seorang.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang selalu disangkut pautkan dengan hal yang berbau tak senonoh ini? Disini maknae bukan aku saja! Masih ada Sehun dan juga Tao."

"Siapa yang menjadi partner Tao? Kekasihnya jauh dichina sana bodoh! Sehun? Dia tak mungkin melakukannya disini ia pasti lebih memilih mencari gadis bar dan membawanya kehotel. Dan dimana maknae bermuka datar itu?" ujar Baekhyun bertanya diakhir.

"Dia masih tertidur..." cicit seseorang yang baru datang keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang masih terseok seok.

"Biar aku yang membersihkan semuanya. Ini jadwalku piket bukan?"

"Oh Luhan hyung? Tapi kau masih flu!" Junmyeon berusaha melarang hyung manisnya itu.

"Tak apa..." Luhan tersenyum manis. Ia merapikan syalnya sebelum mengambil peralatan.

"Luge habis digigit nyamuk ya? Lehernya merah merah tuh! Duh pasti gatal!"

* * *

 **To be continue**


	5. Chapter 5

A HunHan FanFiction

Can't Stand with You Anymore

By

 **Hanrinnie**

All casts belong to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves

YAOI | BOYSLOVE | TYPO(s) | Hurt/comfort | Romance | Rate M

OC!Darell Davidson © **Navinkaarcher**

Enjoy

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"Luge lehernya merah merah habis digigit nyamuk ya? Duh pasti sakit"

Zitao dengan polosnya menunjuk nunjuk leher Luhan yang sedikit tertutup syal. Semua menatap kearah Luhan, membuat suasana akward menyelubungi dapur dorm mereka.

"... Err- Lu kau tak apa? Leher mu..." Minseok menepuk pundak Luhan pelan, ia mengernyit memperhatikan sebagian leher Luhan yang terdapat ruam ruam merah.

"Tak apa, Zitao benar semalam aku lupa menutup pintu ketika akan tidur sehingga ya banyak nyamuk yang masuk kedalam" Luhan tertawa akward melihat seluruh pasang mata sahabat sahabat nya yang memandangnya aneh.

"Ah! Ya kalian keluar saja. Biar aku yang membersihkan kekacauan ini." ia mengibas ngibaskan telapak tangan nya menyuruh seluruh member keluar.

"Hyung kau yakin? Kau masih sakit. Biar aku yang membersihkan ini bersama Yixing"

Junmyeon menatap khawatir Luhan, membuat pria mungil itu tersenyum simpul atas perhatian leader grub nya ini.

"Tak apa, ini jadwal ku. Kalian tak perlu khawatir ingat aku ini pria manly oke?" semua mendesah pasrah ketika Luhan berucap seperti itu membuat beberapa member mulai meninggalkan dapur dorm mereka.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat para member yang cukup memperhatikan nya. Ia mendengus prihatin ketika melihat kearah meja tempat mereka semua makan. Itu berantakan dan menjijikan.

"Tak ada pria manly yang memohon mendesah dibawah orang yang mencampakan cintanya" ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

Semua member sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing masing. Termasuk pemuda mungil yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya membersihkan kekacauan 'yang ia buat semalam dengan maknae sialan itu'. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya bosan disofa samping Minseok dan Jongdae yang tengah menikmati camilan ditoples kue, disebelah nya ada pasangan absurd Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah saling menggigit lengan karna ribut masalah selca, dibawah sofa Zitao dan Jongin yang tengah battle game.

Itu sampai telinganya menangkap bunyi bel dorm mereka berbunyi. Dengan tergesa Junmyeon membuka pintu dorm mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Ah Luhan hyung kau punya tamu" Junmyeon kembali menghampiri Yixing yang tengah membaca buku.

"Siapa?"

"Orang spesial" Junmyeon mengedipkan sebelah mata nya membuat dahi Luhan berkerut aneh itu sampai diri nya memekik kaget ketika sebuah tangan menutupi keping mata nya.

"Tebak aku siapa little deer"

"Ah! Darell hentikan!" Luhan berontak membuat seseorang yang menutupi mata nya- Darell menyingkirkan tangan nya.

"Hei kenapa kau tahu itu aku?"

"Mudah sebab telapak tanganmu besar." Luhan mendengus membuat Darell terkekeh.

"Wah seperti nya kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini guys." Jongdae tersenyum troll kearah Luhan.

"Kurasa Jongdae benar." Yixing melirik jahil Luhan seraya mengajak Junmyeon beranjak. "Kita lanjutkan membaca nya di dalam saja."

"Hei kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian?" Luhan melayangkan protes nya ketika semua member mulai beranjak.

"Kau tidak sendirian Lu, ada Darell di sampingmu" Minseok terkekeh melihat Luhan yang tampak kebingungan.

"Zitao temani gege oke?" Luhan meraih lengan Zitao yang juga akan beranjak meninggalkan nya.

"Maaf tapi aku mengantuk ge~ aku ingin tidur" Luhan mendengus keras ketika seluruh member membiarkan diri nya sendirian dengan Darell.

"Kau berhasil, mereka kira kita mempunyai hubungan" Darell terkekeh mendengar penuturan pemuda mungil disamping nya.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang merajuk Lu." Luhan menghantam kepala Darell dengan bantal sofa.

"Ah oke! Kau tampan. Berhenti memukuli kepalaku dengan bantal princess." Luhan mendengus lebih keras, ia semakin keras memukuli kepala Darell menggunakan bantal ditangannya.

"Kau. Menyebalkan. Tidak. Ada. Princess. Tampan. Di dunia. Ini. Darell. Uhh rasakan. Ini. Aku. Membencimu." ia dengan brutal memukuli badan pemuda tinggi didepan nya itu sampai dirinya memekik ketika tubuh mungil nya dibalik oleh pemuda tinggi itu.

"O-ooh! Darell..." Luhan mencicit pelan dibawah kurungan kedua lengan Darell. Keping matanya yang mirip dengan mata rusa itu menatap pemuda blasteran diatas nya ini.

"Darell uhh... Menyingkirlah." tubuh mungil Luhan menggeliat gelisah dibawah kukungan Darell. Tangan Darell terulur mengelus pipi Luhan yang telah bersemu merah, ia merona akibat posisi mereka berdua yang cukup err- intim? Jemari Darell turun sampai didagu Luhan, pemuda blasteran itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya mempersempit jarak dirinya dengan pemuda mungil yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Lu..." entah bermula dari mana kini bibir mereka saling menaut, dengan Darell yang memimpin ciuman itu sampai sebuah pekikan suara terdengar nyaring menghentikan pagutan mereka berdua.

"... AAAAAAAAA" Zitao ternganga, ia berdiri tak jauh dari sofa. Teriakan nya membuat para member berlarian keluar. Mereka serempak membulatkan mata melihat posisi Darell dan Luhan yang masih saling tindih diatas sofa. Tersadar, Luhan mendorong bahu Darell menjauh darinya.

"... Err Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya lewat pandangan nya.

"Ahh kami tak apa, kalian hanya salah paham." sebelum bibir mungil terbuka untuk melontarkan sebuah kata, Darell menyela nya lebih dahulu. Pemuda berhazel biru saphire itu tersenyum simpul kearah para member yang tampak akward atas kejadian ini.

Mereka mulai meninggalkan Darell dan Luhan tak lupa menggeret Zitao yang nampak masih syok karna kejadian ini. Luhan menghela nafas ketika seluruh member sudah memasuki kamar nya masing masing.

"Darell"

"Ya princess?"

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kau menciumku secara mendadak lain kali-"

"Ohh jadi kau ingin aku berkata dulu sebelum menciummu begitu?" Darell kembali menyela perkataannya membuat ia mendengus sebal.

"Bu-bukan begitu tapi-"

"Kenapa? Kau saja menikmati ciumanku kan?" Luhan mendelik lucu.

"Ya bukan! Uhh aku jadi semakin membencimu Darell."

"Oke aku minta maaf salahkan bibirmu yang terlalu menggoda-"

"Darell..." "Baiklah sebagai permohonan permintaan maaf dariku bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan jalan?" alis Luhan tertaut ketika mendengar ajakan Darell.

"Uhh... Jalan jalan?"

"Yup! Menghirup udara segar dimalam hari. Kau bisa stress jika setiap hari terus berada didalam dorm princess."

"Hanya jalan jalan?" Darell tersenyum ketika Luhan bertanya seperti itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa makan malam di kedai pinggir sungai Han. Bagaimana?" "Entahlah aku tak yakin" Darell menatap mata Luhan yang nampak kebingungan, ia berusaha meyakinkan pemuda mungil didepan nya itu agar mau ia ajak jalan jalan. Sudah lama Darell tak bisa keluar berdua bersama sahabat ia cintai dalam diam itu.

"Kau harus mau. Tak ada penolakan. Sore nanti aku jemput oke?" dengan kilat ia mengecup kening Luhan dan melesak pergi meninggalkan dorm salah satu boy grub naungan SMent itu.

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

Ini sudah hampir siang, entah kenapa Luhan tak melihat Kyungsoo di dapur. Biasa nya pemuda bermata bulat itu sibuk berkutat didapur mereka ketika jam makan siang hampir tiba. Ia melongok ke arah dapur disana ada pasangan absurd yang sedang astaga mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan ganasnya mengecupi leher Baekhyun yang terduduk dimeja dapur.

"Eung.. Chan.. Mhhh.." Seketika bayangan persetubuhan nya dengan Sehun semalam diputar kembali layaknya kaset rusak dibenaknya.

"... Oh astaga" Luhan bergumam tak sadar membuat Baekhyun yang peka terhadap suara sekecil apapun tersadar dari rasa nikmat yang tengah menderai nya.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol berhenti! Yak Park idiot Dobby kubilang berhenti bodoh"

Ctak!

Baekhyun dengan sadisnya memukul kepala kekasih nya dengan sendok sayur yang berada disampingnya membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Err.. Luhan hyung ka-kau melihatnya?" Luhan tersenyum kikuk kearah Baekhyun yang menatap nya cemas.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya mencari Kyungsoo saja." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya akward ia tersenyum lebar kearah Luhan yang masih mematung diambang pintu.

"Kyungsoo sedang dikamarnya hyung. Uhh seingatku dia menyuruh Junmyeon hyung memesan makanan siap saji saja. Dia bilang mood nya sedang jelek untuk memasak."

"Ah ya? Emm yasudah aku pergi dulu" Luhan juga dengan kikuk nya berjalan meninggalkan dapur dorm mereka membuat suasana didalam dapur menjadi hening.

"Err Baek kau mau melanjutkan nya lagi?"

"Lanjutkan saja sendiri. Yeol! Moodku menjadi buruk"

"Baek tapi Chanyeol kecil sudah bangun."

Duagh!

"Apa sekarang Chanyeol kecil sudah tertidur heh?"

"Aww! Adik kecilku. Kau jahat sekali Baek."

* * *

 **HanRinnie**

* * *

Luhan membanting tubuhnya keranjang milik nya. Mood nya benar benar tidak baik hari ini. Sayup sayup ia mendengar Zitao dan Jongin yang berebut ayam hasil pesanan Junmyeon. Ia tak berselera ikut bergabung makan dengan para member, ia tersadar jika Sehun sudah tak berada diranjang, ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya ketika ponsel nya bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Darell.

Ahh dia hampir lupa jika mempunyai janji dengan pemuda blasteran tersebut. Dengan malas ia menuju toilet untuk mandi dan bersiap siap, tak ada salahnya ia menerima ajakan sahabat nya itu lagipula ia juga sudah lama tak pernah keluar bersama Darell.

Ia menceburkan diri nya didalam bathup mencoba merileks kan tubuh nya yang demi Tuhan lelah luar biasa. Entah dari mana ia bisa memikirkan untuk keluar dari grub yang membesarkan nya ini mengikuti Yifan leadernya dulu. Luhan mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran random nya itu. Ia beranjak dari bathup mengambil bathrobe yang tersampir disamping pintu toilet, itu sampai sebuah tangan kekar mencekal lengan nya.

"Ah! Sehun!" Luhan memekik kaget ketika tiba tiba Sehun memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Se-sehun..." hazel bak rusa milik Luhan membulat, ia merasakan tangan Sehun membelai penis nya yang tak tertutup apapun. Luhan mulai memejamkan mata nya, Sehun memompa lembut penis nya yang sudah setengah ereksi. Jemari Sehun juga mulai meremas pelan butt nya.

"Sehunhh..." Luhan membuka keping mata nya gelisah ketika Sehun mulai menekan nekan hole nya.

"Uhh..." bibir tipis Sehun mengecupi belakang leher Luhan membuat pemuda manis itu mendesah tertahan.

"SEHUNH!" Kembali hazel bak rusa milik Luhan terbelalak ketika tanpa aba aba Sehun memasukinya. Ia meringis merasakan sakit disekitar hole nya.

"Engh- akh.. Ahh~" tubuh mungil Luhan terdesak kedepan terperangkap antara tubuh kekar Sehun dan dinding kamar mandi.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk dibawah kukungan Sehun.

"Eungh"

"Bagus. Sekarang batalkan janjimu dengan Darell. Aku sudah menelpon nya" entah sudah beberapa kali mata Luhan membulat karna kaget.

"Hallo?" dengan suara bergetar menahan desahan nya ia mengangkat telpon.

"Uhh... Darell ahh-bisakah kita membatal kanhh nghh janji nyah ahh ahh" Luhan menggigit keras bibirnya

"

A-aku uhh tak bisa sekarang nghh mungkin ahh lain kali saja"

"Lu kau tak apa?"

"Ahh ahh akuh tak apa Darell hnggh akan aku mhhh matikan ohh!"

"Lu kau yakin tak apa? Hei! Aku akan kesana. Pip!" Sehun dengan segera mematikan sambungan telpon, ia terkekeh melihat Luhan yang mencoba menahan desahannya ketika berbicara.

"Menikmatinya?" ia menciumi tengkuk Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan hasil karyanya. Sementara pemuda manis yang tengah ia gagahi itu menggeleng ribut di bawah dominasinya.

"Uh'huh benarkah?" Sehun menghujamkan penisnya lebih dalam mencoba mencari kejujuran dari si mungil.

"Akh! Akhh! Sehunhh... Akhh!"

* * *

 **to be continue**

* * *

A/n: err- hai? HanRinnie disini '-' makin lama fic gue jadi amburadul ya? Kemarin ada yang nuduh gue kopas dari akun nya mamiinka NavinkaFantasy duh :'v ini fic punya saya mamiinka dengan baik hati mau ngebeta dan ngepublish'in fic gue. Jadi jan salah paham lagi oke? Ps: ssstt intip fic baru gue dong yang "Our Story" all EXO's OTP ada disana. Official couple ya kalau ada yang nanyain crack gue bogem. Oke last! Would you give me a review? Please~

HanRinnie

20/03/2016


End file.
